My Babysitter's a Vampire: Unexpected Help
by Pheron
Summary: When Ethan's cousin, Jesus, unexpectedly visits he bears grave news. Ethan Benny Sarah Jane along with Jesus and his friends must fight a great evil that will descend on WhiteChapel within the up coming year. First fanfiction so please be nice. ExS
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction.**  
><strong>it is a My Babysitter's a vampire fanfic because its the first thing that popped into my brain when i woke up.<br>Warning: in this story there is no age difference. Ethan, Benny and Sarah are 16 and Jane is 12.  
>Also Ethan and Sarah are already going out.<strong>  
><strong>so now with the story.<strong>

**Disclaimer: i do not own My Babysitters a vampire. only my OC and the plot.**

My Babysitter's a Vampire: Unexpected Help

Chapter 1:

(White Chapel High School, by the lockers, Friday)

"Ethan, you will never believe what I just heard," yelled benny as he ran over to Ethan. "What?" asked Ethan. "Well, Rory was talking to the bio-teacher about the lab we did today and accidently spilled a chemical on him. He's bedridden and won't be coming to school for like three weeks. Isn't that awesome?" Ethan gave a small chuckle before responding. "So how is that awesome for us? It just means that we get a substitute for three weeks and they give out a ton of homework." Ethan turned back to his locker and started to put stuff back in it and taking what he needed back home. "I know, but that means no more of his pop-quizzes for three weeks. C-average here I come."

"Hey," said Sarah coming up behind Ethan and intertwining their hands," what are you guys talking about?" Ethan looked down at his girlfriend and smiled before answering her question. "We were just talking about how Mr. Bruner won't be teaching bio for a while. Apparently Benny didn't hear the announcement during fourth period." Ethan closed his locker then tilted his head in the direction of the school doors. "So do you want a ride home or are you going to walk?" asked Sarah. "Well I'm going to walk home. Grandma wants me to pick up some stuff on the way home, so see ya." Benny turned on his heels and started walking down the street leaving Ethan and Sarah alone in the student parking lot.

"What about you Ethan?" Sarah asked once again.

"I think I'll take that ride, my parents want me to be home early today, for what I don't know."

"Well then let's go."

After walking to Sarah's car, they dumped their stuff on the back seat and got in. the drive to Ethan's house was a quiet one. Both of them didn't say anything and just enjoyed each other's company. About ten minutes later, Sarah pulled into the Morgan driveway. "Thanks for the ride Sarah. Thank god it's Friday, I need a break from all the insanity at school."

"No problem and after what we've been through this week, we could all use a break."

"Yeah. So see you tonight?"

"Of course."

Ethan leaned in and gave his girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips before getting out of the car and heading up the porch steps.

(Later that day – 7:30)

Sarah exited her house and started walking to her car. She opened the door, started the engine and drove to Ethan's house. She made her way up the porch steps and knocked on the door. She was clad in dark-blue jeans, a purple shirt with her favorite white jacket over it.

She was expecting Ethan or Benny to answer the door. Instead a tall guy, around 5'10", with jet black hair and ice blue eyes answered the door. He wore black jeans and a red shirt with a skull with bat wings on the front.

"Hi, you must be the babysitter. Ethan's parents already left. I'm Jesus by the way, Ethan's cousin. Come in, Ethan's told me a lot about you," he said opening the door wider so to let her in.

"Really, what did he tell you?"asked Sarah.

"Nothing major just that you were the most beautiful girl in the world… and some other stuff," responded Jesus leading her into the living room.

"like?" asked Sarah wondering exactly what her boyfriend said about her.

"Like how he likes the color of your eyes when you bare your fangs."

Shocked, Sarah opened her mouth to say something but then closed it when she realized that she was alone. Jesus seemed to have just vanished from sight the second she had blinked. Recovering from the shock of someone other than her closest friends knowing her secret she walked out of the living room and began to head upstairs. When she got in front of Ethan's room, but before she could knock Ethan opened the door and led her in.

"Sorry if I scared you there. Jesus told me you were here when he came back in," said Ethan. Sarah looked around the room and saw Benny playing a game on the computer with his back to her. Jane was on Ethan's bed playing with her Debby Dazzle doll and Jesus was on the edge of Ethan's bed looking outside. Everyone had sad expressions on their faces, except Jesus his was kinda neutral. "Sorry if no one says 'hi' Jesus came today and told us some news about my aunt and uncle. So everyone is kinda upset."

Sarah nodded and went to sit on the edge of the bed along with Jesus so she could ask him something. When she looked over at Jesus she noticed he had a cell phone in his hand and was looking at a picture of himself with two girls and another boy. He quickly locked the screen when he noticed that Sarah was looking at it. "I'll tell you who they are later. Right now, though is there anything that you want to ask me about what happened downstairs."

"Yeah downstairs you seemed all happy and anxious and then when I come in here you're depressed. What happened when you disappeared?"

Jesus smirked a little before answering. "Well I know a little magic so the person that you saw down there was me but just a different personality. I can't really control what personality comes out when I cast a duplicate spell and I can't dispel it until it comes in contact with me."

"Okay so how did it get up here so fast without me noticing?"asked Sarah.

"Shadow travel."

"Shadow what?"

"Shadow travel. It's one of my powers."

Just then Jesus phone started to ring. Jesus unlocked the screen and read the message. " Everyone let's move down to the living room so that when my friends arrive I can explain everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**for those who are wondering im going to make **  
><strong>a one-shot that takes place before this<strong>  
><strong>that explains how Sarah and Ethan got together<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

(Morgan house – 8:00)

Everyone had walked into the living room and took up a seat. Benny, Ethan and Sarah sat on the couch; Ethan and Sarah holding hands. Jane took up the chair on the far side of the room and Jesus sat in on the floor facing the couch and leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath then took out his phone. The picture on the phone was of himself, two girls, and another guy.

"Hey Jesus, you keep looking at that picture ever since you got here. Just who are they?" asked Benny.

Jesus Looked up from his phone then handed it to Ethan who was in the middle of the couch. "The girl to the right is Karol Palomo," the girl he mentioned had black hair that stopped mid-back, brown eyes, glasses and three scars on her left arm that went from her elbow to her wrist," the guy next to me is Tereso Rodriguez," the guy was a little taller than Jesus, well built, shaggy dark brown hair, and green eyes but instead of having regular pupils he had slits, "and the girl on the far left is Anna-Maria Guillen," the girl had waist length black hair with a single green streak thru it, grey eyes, she was also about the same height as Jesus.

"Wow dude these girls are hot , like hot-hot dude," said Benny lifting the mood in the room.

"Yeah well, flirt with them later, right now I have to tell you everything, starting with myself," said Jesus.

"I thought we had to wait for your friends to get here," said Jane who until now had remained quiet.

There was a knock at the door and before anyone could get up to answer it, the door opened on its own. In came Karol wearing black converse, blue skinny jeans and a black shirt that faded white at the bottom. Jesus stood up when she came in and walked over to her, and as soon as she saw him, she launched herself at him and trapped him in an immense hug, on which he gladly returned.

"God I missed you," whispered Karol.

"Yeah, same here," said Jesus closing his eyes and breathing in her vanilla like scent. When they finally pulled apart he noticed that only Karol had entered. "Where are the others?"

"They decided to stay behind. They'll be here tomorrow morning."

"Good. I don't want to overload them with everything that's going on."

Jesus led Karol into the living room and introduced her to the others. Once introductions were out of the way, Karol sat on the arm of the couch next to Sarah. Jesus stared at Karol and nodded his head. Karol stared back and nodded. She Reached into her pants pocket and took out a letter and handed it to Sarah. She took it and saw that it was addressed to her. She ripped off the seal and opened it. She read it over once to herself then read it again out loud.

_To Sarah Jane Ethan and Benny_

_My name is Sandra and I am Jesus' mother. I am also a seer, a much more advanced one than Ethan. I don't have to come I contact with anything or anyone in order to have a vision. I just need to see them or hear their name. When I heard Ethan's name from my sister I suddenly had a vision, one which my son will explain. What I will tell you all is this. The four of you will be in great danger. But do not worry the fight that will determine your future is far off. For now listen to my son and his friends. They will prepare you al for your fight. By the time you get this, I may already be dead. I'm sorry to say this especially since I know what you do. If, by the time you get this letter I am already dead then some of Jesus' friends will deliver some items that will help you. Again, I am sorry for putting you in this situation but it was the only choice._

_Sincerely_

_Sandra_

_P.S-_

_Jesus if you are there when this is opened please know that both your father and myself have always loved you. Please do your best and teach them the synchronal-enhancer._

When Sarah finished reading the letter she looked over at everyone. Jane had stood up from her seat and was currently holding on to Jesus, her eyes showed how truly scared she was. Benny had his eyes closed, his head leaning back and his hands in his hair. Ethan was looking at the letter, his eyes fogged up with confusion. Karol had moved from her place on the arm of the couch and had moved over to where Jesus was standing.

(With Karol and Jesus – Private Conversation)

Once Sarah had finished reading the letter, Karol looked over at Jesus only to see him turn away and tightly shut his eyes. She stood up and walked over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and felt him tense up. He opened his eyes and just for a moment his ice-blue eyes flashed red, before changing back to their normal color. He turned his head and looked her straight in the eyes. He tilted his head towards the door leading into the backyard. She nodded and followed after him, after he told Jane that he'd be right back.

Once outside, they made their way to the tree in the middle of the yard. Jesus leaned his back against the tree, hands in his pockets and Karol stood next to him, arms at her side.

"I don't know what to do Karol, my mom told me everything about her vision and what role I have in it. But I just don't know how or what I'm going to teach them," said Jesus, a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Just follow your instinct, that's what's best right now. Your mom trusted you with all of her knowledge and even passed on her powers as a seer. Use that and your own skills to teach them," said Karol before she moved so that she was right in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest. He tensed up again, and then slowly wrapped his arms around her frame. He sighed before pulling away.

"We should get back inside, before the others wonder where we are," he said.

"Okay, but first Tereso wanted to tell you that he still has to pick up his item before heading out."

"Great, now let's go inside."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

(Ethan's House - 10:15 - Living room)

Sarah, Benny, Ethan and Jane were talking on the couch. "Ethan what should we do?" asked Jane.

"I don't know. Jesus is my cousin and, even though I didn't know she was a seer, my aunt never lied to family. Besides visions are never wrong; if she saw someone or something destroying Whitechapel then we really don't have much of a choice. What About you Sarah, what do you think?"

"I think we should do it. Like you said Ethan, visions are never wrong."

"I say we don't. I mean come on what can they teach us. All Jesus knows is how to duplicate himself with that spell and shadow travel," said Benny with a smirk on his face.

"Well then I guess I should tell you that I have more than those skills," said Jesus entering from the back door. Both Karol and he stood in front of them with a slightly brighter aura around them. He kneeled down and brought out a small knife that was strapped to his leg. "I've kept this a secret from everyone I know except from my parents and my closest of friends. As you probably know mages are descendants from demons who willingly mated with humans. Mages aren't like sorcerers' right Benny."

Benny had a look of surprise before he responded. "No, I'm actually surprised that you know the difference. A lot of people are convinced that mages and sorcerers' are the same thing." He turned to Ethan, Sarah and Jane before continuing. "Mages do have some magical talent like the duplication spell and some other stuff but their true power comes from the elements. All mages excel in only one type of elemental power. They also have extreme fighting skills and reflexes."

"Exactly; my elemental power is lightning. I inherited this power from my dad and when my mom passed she also passed on her powers as a seer on to me with a transfer spell. Karol here is the same …"

"Except that my elemental power is shadows and I'm not a seer," interrupted Karol.

"So that's basically it. Tomorrow, we'll tell you everything else but only if my friends arrive," said Jesus.

"Wait, why can't you tell us everything tonight," asked Jane.

"Because, I'm very tired from my journey and because your parents are home," responded Karol before moving to open the door.

"Thank you Karol, that was very sweet of you," said Ms. Morgan, shaking Karol's hand while Jesus moved and shook Mr. Morgan's hand. Everyone in the living room looked in shock as Ethan's parents exchanged welcomes with both Jesus and Karol. "Wait a minute. Mom you know Karol," exclaimed Ethan after some time.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I know one of my nephew's best friends. Jesus introduced us while you were at school," responded Ms. Morgan before turning to Jesus. "Have you found a place to stay?

"No we haven't. Actually we were wondering if…"

"You could stay here," interrupted Ms. Morgan. "Of course let me just go fix the guest room." She left and headed up the stairs while Mr. Morgan gave Sarah her pay for babysitting and went to his room.

Jesus and Karol turned to face the others in the living room. Sarah was putting the money she received into her pocket. Ethan was looking over at Jesus. Jane stayed where she was and Benny was standing up and headed to the door but stopped when Jesus told him to wait.

"Okay, I suggest that you all get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll start the training early got it. Oh and Sarah I talked with your parents about you sleeping over for the weekend and they agreed. So I'll see you all in the morning."

He turned on his heels and went up stairs when Ms. Morgan said that the guest room was ready. Karol stayed behind and looked at Sarah. "Sorry but that's not everything. Right so we'll be your teachers for a while so like he said get plenty of sleep but also every weekend Sarah you're going to have to stay over here."

"Wait, why do I have to stay over here on the weekends?" asked Sarah.

"Well in order for us to teach you guys correctly we need all of you to be in one place at once and since Ethan's place is the most convenient we'll teach you here." She moved over to the stairs and called Jesus' name. He looked over the railing before he dropped a black backpack. Karol caught it then tossed it to Sarah who also caught it. "In there you'll find some things that will help you in the training and some overnight clothes for you. Benny you staying over today?"

"No I can't, why?" asked Benny his hand still on the knob of the door.

"Nothing just wanted to make sure there weren't any rooming complications. So Sarah you'll be staying in Jane's room. Benny you'll be staying in Ethan's room over the weekends and me and Jesus will be sharing the guest room. So until tomorrow good night." She walked up the stair and went into the guest room.

"Okay I'm totally shocked by this. Any of you guys?" asked Benny still standing by the front door. Everyone but Ethan nodded their heads. "Ethan, you okay?"

"Yeah it's just that I've known Jesus my whole life and never once did I see him do anything weird."

"You haven't?" asked Jane.

"No. Not even once, but for some reason I believe him," said Ethan. "I think we really should go to bed. Who knows what we're going to do tomorrow." Ethan stood up shortly followed by Sarah and Jane. Benny said his goodbyes before exiting the house. Sarah gave Ethan a soft kiss before following Jane to her room. Ethan entered his room and changed into his pajamas and got in bed. That night everyone fell into an uneasy sleep.

(Forest outside White Chapel)

Two cloaked figures were running thru the forest as fast as they could. They entered a clearing and stopped in the middle. They stood back-to-back and simultaneously took out knifes. A man came walking out of the forests. He stayed in the shadows his eyes glowing red. He barked something in an unknown language and then two tiger like creatures with bone spikes sticking out of their backs leaped from both sides of the clearing and charged at the two figures. The girl raised her knife in the air and swung it down. The knife glowed green before a small twister covered both her and the guy next to her. The beasts were sucked in to the twister and then thrown out. When the beast collided with the ground they started to change form until they resembled eagles with horns at the top of their heads.

The twister died down and revealed that both people in the twister where gone. The beasts flew up and then disappeared into the clouds. The man in the shadows lifted his hand then snapped his fingers. The shadows started to wrap around him. After the shadows completely concealed him, they dispersed and the man inside gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

(Ethan's house – Guest room – 5:00 a.m.)

Jesus opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was fairly large. The walls were a light blue with a black stripe going through the middle. There was a desk on the far side of the room, a single queen bed took up most of the room and a full bathroom to the right of the bed.

He looked to the left and saw Karol peacefully asleep. That's when he noticed that she was hugging his arm. He moved so that he was lying on his side and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled in her sleep and moved closer to him. Jesus smiled before he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and looked out the window to see the sun was barely coming out. He felt Karol turn in his arms and face the opposite wall.

"Okay Karol, as much as I like these early mornings with you, we have to get up and wake the others," he said. He removed his arm from her waist and got out of bed in only his black pajama pants and white shirt. Karol groaned before she grabbed his arm and pulled him back into bed with him on top of her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "It's five in the morning. We can wait an hour or two before we wake them. Besides I haven't seen you in two weeks. And why is there a different aura around you?"

"What are you talking about? There isn't anything wrong with me," he said, looking away from her.

"Jesus, please look at me," she said, worry filling her voice. Slowly, he turned his head until he was looking her in the eyes. He sighed, before getting off her and sitting on the bed side. Karol sat up in bed, letting the blanket slide off her and revealing a sleeveless black top and looked at him with concern in her eyes. He stood up and grabbed the hem of his shirt and took it off revealing his scarred back.

"You already know about the since you caused about half of them and also about the seal on my wrist," he said pointing at his right wrist. At first nothing happened, but when he made a fist, black markings that looked like barbed-wire appeared on his wrist. "During my trip here, I ran into a very powerful person. He was so powerful that he defeated me in under a minute. Before I lost consciousness he told me that he worked for the same person we're trying to take down. When I woke up, I noticed something different about me. Apparently he put a seal on me." He turned and showed the same type of seal that was around his wrist, except that this one was over his heart.

"I've tried everything I can to break it but nothing works. It's just like this one," he pointed to his wrist. "It seals away half of whatever power I have."

So you're at like twenty-five percent power for a while right? What so bad about it, "said Karol

Jesus grabbed her arm and pulled her up. The covers fell off her legs revealing plain red pajama pants. She stumbled before gaining her balance. She looked up into his eyes before looking away, knowing what was coming next. Jesus had gone completely stiff, small surges of electricity coming from him. She jumped back until her back was against the wall.

They stayed like that for ten minutes before Jesus loosened up.

"Sorry, those have been happening a lot lately."

"How often?"

"About once a week, ever since the fight."

"That's not normal, even for us."

"I know what it is; I just don't like what's going to happen."

"Well don't keep me in the dark. What is it?"

"Its energy back up. Since my body is so used to letting go of such large amounts of energy, it's basically storing up all the energy I don't use. And it's so much that, if it isn't released soon, then my body will basically burn up."

Karol's eyes widened at the news but then softened when looked at the seal on his wrist. She walked over to him and took his hand in hers. "So what's the problem I have the key to the first seal and if my math is right it will bring your power up to like half of its original level." She brought his hand up to her mouth and let out a soft breath. The seal started to turn around his wrist faster and then stopped and slowly started to fade away. "When the seal was put on you by your dad, he said that only a maiden's breath can lift it. From old English a maiden's breath is roughly translated to a close friend of the opposite gender." She smiled at him and went over to the black duffel bag near the desk. She opened it and took out a simple grey shirt and black skin tight shorts.

"Let me change and then we can go and wake up the others okay, "she said heading over to the bathroom. "Why don't you change too?"

Jesus looked wrist where Karol had breath on it, then smirked. He mimicked Karol's actions and got out a red shirt with the word _fulmen_ on the back and dark-blue shorts. He was about to put on his shirt when Karol came out of the bathroom tying her hair in a pony-tail. She went over to the bed, grabbed her phone, put on her black converse and left without saying another word.

Jesus watched her leave and when she had closed the door behind her he entered the bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror before letting out a frustrating sigh. He put his hands on the sides of the sink and looked down. He turned on the water and splashed some on his face. When he looked up he saw that his eyes were glowing bright red. He started to breath heavily before his eyes returned to their natural color. He cursed under his breath before he exited the bathroom, put on his black vans, grabbed his cell phone and exited the guest room.


End file.
